Nostalgia
by ElphabaLii
Summary: El otoño me regaló una última llamada, y hoy, después de tanto, la vida te trae de vuelta junto al torbellino de recuerdos, junto a las consecuencias de nuestras propias decisiones... que hoy son cuestionables, pero sin posibilidad de cambio...


**Declaimer: pokemon no me pertenece, es de tipos que tienen menos corazón que yo xD **

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

**Nostalgia.**

Si mi memoria no me falla, fue una tarde de otoño la última vez que mi móvil sonó anunciando una de tus llamadas. Fue corta, sin muchas palabras, obviando saludos cordiales y promesas falsas. Como un mero trámite, monótono, justamente fruto de aquello en que se había transformado nuestra amistad.

Cuanto duró, ¿treinta y dos segundos? Eso fue lo que marcó el cronómetro de mi teléfono, treinta y dos miserables segundos que bastaron para finiquitar una amistad de años con un simple "que te vaya bien" ¿y sabes que fue lo peor? Que ni siquiera nos dolió, tú seguiste tu camino, viajando por el mundo, conociendo lugares y gente nueva, siendo feliz con tu carrera; y yo seguí acá, creciendo junto con el camino que escogí, el que fue mi sueño desde que había salido de casa.

Nunca hubo lágrimas por nuestra separación, no por mi parte, no en aquel atardecer donde al montar mi bicicleta me sentí liberada de un torbellino de sentimientos confusos para una niña de doce años. Si, sé que igual que tú, me fui agradeciendo todo el tiempo en que nos cuidamos, en que aprendimos el uno del otro, pero las personas cumplen un ciclo y sabíamos bien que llegado ese momento, ya lo demás se volvería rutina. Creo que por eso, no nos llamamos más.

Desde esa última conversación han pasado más de quince años, y sé que es curioso que ahora esté diciendo esto, recordando algo tan simple y que por lo menos, durante años, poca importancia tuvo en mi vida; pero cuando ves a un hijo partir así, sin más y sin mirar atrás ¿no pasa que te cuestionas cada uno de tus actos, las decisiones que tomaste en un determinado minuto? Es curioso, pero el ser madre te hace ser más cursi de lo normal, y fue recién hace 10 años, cuando en mi vida entró mi pequeño, por que al fin pude entender la dulce mirada que Delia te regalaba cada vez que llegabas a casa, no es que no creyera que te amaba… pero ahora sé bien de donde proviene el sentimiento.

Y es un más curioso que mi hijo, aquel que con tanto esmero he criado, aquel que creo que solo una vez encontró una fotografía tuya dentro de una de esas cajas que tiras en un rincón olvidadas, haya de parecerse tanto a ti. Que tonto, más aún porque si hay alguien diferente de mí, ese eres tu Ash, desde el color de cabello, la piel, hasta en la manera de actuar y de enfrentar la vida. Si, sin conocerte, sin aproximarte a ti, sin tener una gota de parentesco contigo, mi pequeño que ayer escogió un bulbasaur como su pokemon inicial, es lo más parecido a ti que he visto en años, desde ese día en que nos separamos.

Entonces, verlo partir sin una gota de duda y dejando a su madre que quedó con el alma destrozada, me hizo pensar en todas esas aventuras que nosotros pasamos juntos, y como aquellas cosas se pueden repetir para él en aquello que comenzó ayer: su vida.

Solo espero que él conozca amigos tan buenos como los que en su momento yo encontré, que lo ayuden a crecer y a ser el mejor como él precisamente quiere serlo, solo espero que si tiene la fortuna de pescar a alguien en un río como yo lo hice, lo conserve como un preciado tesoro el resto de su vida. Solo espero que mi pequeño sepa lo que es querer, darlo todo de si por cumplir sus sueños, y jamás, ni aunque el mayor de los peligros esté amenazando, deje de lado a quienes lo llevaron a ser una persona exitosa.

Yo no lo hice Ash, no supe aferrarme a lo verdaderamente importante, me conformé con una carrera y nada más. No quería hacerlo, en serio y se bien que tú tampoco, pues tengo la certeza de que esa llamada fue con el tiempo igual de dolorosa para ti como lo fue para mí. No ese día, no a la semana siguiente, sino que hoy… cuando sé que al igual que yo, tú también despides a tu pequeña para iniciar su propio camino.

Y quien sabe, si la vida de tu niña llegue a juntarse con la de mi retoño, si en alguna de sus andanzas compartan si quiera un poco de lo que tú y yo vivimos, quien sabe si se lleguen a querer como tú y yo nos quisimos… como nos amamos… quien sabe, ellos apenas y conocen nuestra historia, la de niños que jamás pudieron confesar lo que sentían, las sensaciones y tormentos que experimentamos para llegar al punto neutro en el cual murió nuestra nunca iniciada relación.

Pero hoy ya nada sacamos con lamentarnos ¿No lo crees? A pesar de que este encuentro haya sido la mejor decisión que hemos tomado desde esa tonta llamada que mató lo poco y nada que nos quedaba, sabemos que puede que sea el último hasta que un día la vida nos junte otra vez, pues terminado este café, volveremos a nuestras vidas, nuestras casas, nuestras familias. Aún nos quedan hijos por criar, parejas por atender, trabajos que cuidar… aun debemos tomar fuerzas, que la vida luego de esa tarde nunca más fue la misma, la inocencia se terminó con esa simple y fría despedida y el mundo nos mostró lo que realmente era.

Quizás si hubiésemos prestado un poco más de atención nos habríamos dado cuenta de cuan necesarios éramos para el otro, y quien sabe, nuestras vidas habrían sido diferentes; pero como bien dicen, "la historia no se hace de supuestos" y hoy, a pesar de este súbito ataque de nostalgia que ¿es que acaso nuestras mentes están conectadas que ambos llegamos acá, casi por instinto pensando en que nos encontraríamos? En fin a pesar de esto, de que hoy después de tanto te miro a los ojos y soy capaz de ver al mismo niño que pesqué, al mismo del que me enamoré… sabemos que nuestro tiempo pasó, que esta fue solo una pausa, tregua quizás acompañada de café y cigarrillos recordando… sintiendo… amando como lo solíamos hacer… en silencio, sin tocarnos, sin atrevernos a contarlo.

En fin, creo que es tarde. Pide la cuenta al mesero, que Giorgio me espera en casa… y a ti, te espera Bianca.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.**

Bueno, este one shot que nació mientras estaba estudiando para un test (si, suuuuper concentrada estaba xD ), y me decidí subirlo hoy por dos motivos.

El primero, le debía un fic de regalo a Naliaseleniti ¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado! Si, sé que es tarde, y que no es alegre, pero… cumplí, un regalito por tu nuevo año de vida! :D

Y el segundo motivo, es ¡el día del libro! …sé que son más de las 12 de la noche, pero quería subir algo en memoria de este día, pues no me cabe duda que muchos de los que leen fics acá, también son aficionados a la lectura de libros como tal ^^

En fin, gracias Andy por darle el visto bueno y mostrarme con una canción como te sentiste por leerlo… jejejeje… (Creo que cuando actualices, te llenaré de canciones jajajajaja)

¡Saludos a todos y nos leemos!


End file.
